


Destined to Be

by Miyagi Shinobu (Trinket)



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Miyagi%20Shinobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love that transcends time, throughout lifetimes. Souls that seek each other out and wont be denied for they are Destined to Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined to Be

Tsukishima took a deep breath as he plunged his sword into his gut, feeling the tip of the blade pierce through. Blood seeped from the wound he'd inflicted upon himself.

_'All to save my village, all to make sure Kuroda and Seya are safe.'_

Outside a gentle wind blew, carrying a single cherry blossom on it, the lonely petal floated to the ground, forgotten as inside the room, someone lay bleeding to death.

 _'You'll never know, how very much I loved you...Kuroda...maybe someday, we'll meet again, in another life._ '

People stood around the room, standing witness to their Minister's senppaku.

 _'I'll always...wait...for you_ '

Then he lost every last vestige of consciousness.

Suddenly he felt light and warm again, whereas he'd been feeling a terrible chill. Slowly rising, he gazed down at himself. No one saw or heard him, but he whispered.

' _Destiny...will find us again one day, Kuroda._ '

Looking to the light that beamed upon him, he stepped into it, knowing it was hopeless. At least, at least he'd gotten one beautiful memory with Kuroda, to forever be burnt upon his soul, unforgettable.

* * *

Gray eyes shot wide open, the miniscule figure of one sandy haired young man sitting up where he lay on the floor, atop pillows and text books. His body trembled as he leaned back against the couch. "What the hell was that all about?"

Hearing the door to the apartment open, he turned his head as his lover walked in.

"Shinobu, I'm home," he heard the clunk of shoes and the rustle of a bag as it was placed, he was sure, on the kitchen table.

Shakily he replied, "W-welcome h-home." He didn't know what it was, nor did he understand what was going on, but swiftly rising to his feet, he hurried over to Miyagi and flung onto him.

Miyagi nearly toppled backward, grabbing him with one arm and steadying himself with a hand behind him on the kitchen island counter. "What's gotten into you Shinobu-chin?"

Brows furrowing, he shook his head, forehead resting against Miyagi's chest. If he said he'd had a nightmare, he'd never hear the end of it.

Miyagi's voice soon changed, from that of bewilderment to that of a low, deep and husky drawl, "Did you miss me Shinobu?"

Truthfully he had and admitted it, "Yes."

He soon felt both warm arms that belonged to the literature professor wrap around him and for several seconds, perhaps minutes they stood there, content in each others embrace.


End file.
